


Pas de questions, pas de réponses

by OtFuRe666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtFuRe666/pseuds/OtFuRe666
Summary: Ambos son seres diferentes pero similares en escencia: No les interesa el pasado del otro ni tampoco quieren saber el futuro, solo aprecian el silencio de la habitación y que entre sí, se den su espacio pero sin la nesecidad de tener que alejarse.
Relationships: Gin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Gin/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	1. 𝙻𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚊 𝚍𝚎𝚕 𝚍𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛

Las noches dejaron de ser tranquilas el día que decidieron vivir juntos por lo que sus ojeras penetraron más en su rostro pese a sentir fatiga, cansancio, dolor ... Pero despertarse de madrugada era algo que no podría evitar hacer porque aunque los golpes eran molestos , no se comparaban con hecho de verle llorar entre sueños.

Recuerda la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos; las caricias y besos habían derretido el calor de ambos al entregarse el uno al otro, arreglando sospechas en el rubio y dejaron una que otra marca de dientes en su moreno pecho.   
A ninguno le importaban las cicatrices o los moretones, solo les interesaba sentir la calidez del cuerpo ajeno mientras que las paredes tenían eco con los sutiles "te amo" que se escapaban de ambas bocas con cada embestida dada.

Sus primeras noches juntos parecían haber salido bien pero en la víspera de cumpleaños del rubio, a mitad de la noche, los gritos y las pataletas le hicieron despertar para ver lo que sucedió; Gin intentó tomarlo de los hombros en un intento de calmarlo pero Sanji no pudo hacerlo porque solo distinguió el color púrpura de fondo junto a tres siluetas con sonrisas torcidas que no dejaban de maldecirlo ni de golpearlo. Él por instinto lanzaba patadas a diestra y siniestra mientras las lágrimas caían. No se dio cuenta de que al golpe era era su pareja, quién tuvo que contener fracturando la muñeca izquierda para centrarse en ese dolor y no devolver un mal golpe.

El torbellino de patadas solo se detuvo cuando el cansancio se hizo presente en el cocinero quién poco a poco se quedó quieto sobre el suelo mirando al azabache postrado en el suelo y tosiendo sangre.

—Gin, ¿e-estás bi-bien? ... —por instinto buscó acercársele para tratar sus heridas pero a los pocos segundos retrajo sus brazos y dudó en ayudar por vergüenza al sentir su mirada sobre él— Yo ... Yo lo siento ... —murmuró bajito mientras se hacía pequeño al abrazarse a sí mismo.

El moreno notó cómo se pudo así que negó a sus disculpas tomando una de sus manos para darle un ligero apretón seguido de una sutil sonrisa.

—Mmm ... Sanji-san ... Sanji-san, mírame. Por favor, mírame —habló intentando recuperar el aire perdido mientras tomaba su mentón y movió su flequillo para pegar ambas frentes al querer mirar sus bellas lagunas azules y perderse en mover— No tienes porqué disculparte ... Tampoco te pediré una respuesta. Solo ... Solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado.

En un inicio buscó darle un abrazo pero no fué por el dolor, sino por la opacidad en su mirada azul. Por un segundo el brillo en sus ojos se había perdido pese a las lágrimas reflejaban la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación.

Conocía perfectamente esa mirada, la misma que Don Krieg le dijo que tenía cuando lo conoció de niño. Era la mirada de alguien que está a punto de caer a pedazos por guardar tanto dolor.


	2. 𝙻𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊 𝚎𝚜 𝚎𝚕 𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚍𝚘

Las siguientes noches juntos comenzaron a volverse amenas por lo que sus pesadillas y patadas dejaron de volverse parte de su rutina gracias a los mimos y abrazos que Gin le otorgaba en altas horas de la noche, pero durante la tarde tenía que lidiar con las largas ausencias de su pareja. Un ejemplo era ese día, por ratos se hablaban en el celular cuando Sanji no estaba ocupado en el Baratie o aún durante su salida del trabajo.

Una vez que llegó había puesto poco de té y había encendido un cigarrillo para entretenerse; por un rato el silencio le pareció cómodo e incluso algo agradable pero con el pasar del reloj y el insesante tic toc la soledad se volvió una molestia luego de su quinto cigarrillo.

—Tal vez hoy no venga a cenar —se dijo a sí mismo mientras movía la tetera de la flama y luego pasaba a su cuarto por una toallas y ropa limpia.

Darse un baño solía relajarlo cuando el azabache dejaba de reportarse así que se mantuvo quieto bajo el chorro de agua, paseando el jabón con aroma a grosella sobre las marcas y las zonas que le gustaba a su pareja. Estaba tan centrado en su "ritual" que no evitó dar un salto cuando oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe, dejando ver a un moreno lleno de sangre tanto propia como ajena.

Gin no hizo ningún gesto cuando vió al rubio, estaba tan mareado por el hedor a muerte que solo atinó a quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la ducha aún con la ropa puesta. La necesidad de quitarse esa pestilencia estaba solía estar en segundo plano pues normalmente se acostumbraba a aquél nauseabundo olor pero últimamente su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al recordar cómo era que estaba bañado en aquél líquido rojo, reaccionando igual que con su primer asesinato sintiendo náuseas de si mismo, como si después de tantos años de muertes premeditadas su humanidad poco a poco estuviese volviendo a él.

—Soy... Soy un monstruo... Yo... Yo no entiendo... ¿Por qué sigo vivo?—mordía el interior de su boca para evitar desplomarse en el piso del baño teniendo al dolor como excusa para distraerse hasta notar un ligero pero firme agarre por su espalda.

Era Sanji quién al notar su semblante pálido se pegó a él dándole un suaves caricias en su espalda en un intento de llamar su atención; cuando sintió su mirada sobre él lo hizo girarse para mirarlo de frente sosteniendo su rostro con cariño al intentar distraerlo.

—Gin, tú eres muchas cosas pero no un mounstro —lentamente acortó la distancia entre ambos para darle un beso tierno y cargado de amor, quitando de a poco la poca sangre de su rostro— Eres la persona que amo y nunca te dejaría caminar solo.

Bromeó con inocencia al oír como su pareja tartamudeaba una respuesta y su rostro poco a poco recuperaba algo de color rojo en sus mejillas, lo cuál hacía reír a al cocinero mientras intentaba quitar la ropa y buscaba que ambos tuvieran un agradable baño como distracción junto a sus bromas.

Sanji sabía bien a lo que Gin se dedicaba todas las noches pero no sabía porque lo hacía. No conocía mucho del pasado de su pareja ya que siempre que le preguntaba, él reaccionaba como hace un rato, con una mirada pérdida y al borde de un colapso.

Eso le hacía entender que estaba roto pero no del corazón sino todo completo, justo como él.

Es por eso que ninguno dejaría caer al otro, que harían lo imposible para que al menos uno de ellos estuviera completo el día que estuvieran solos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño fanfic fué un regalo para una una usuaria así que espero que les guste.  
> El trabajo también está en Wattpad para que le den un vistazo, les dejo el link:  
> https://my.w.tt/iXxhNjXV77
> 
> No sé espanten, ambas son mis cuentas.


End file.
